Current on-line advertisement targeting methods are either site based, keyword based, contextual, or demographic based.
Site based targeted advertising involves a media buyer deciding to run advertisements, to be also briefly referred to as “Ads”, on a specific property based on their knowledge of the property.
Keyword based targeted advertising involves a media buyer selecting keywords, and Ad networks delivering Ads to web pages, which contain the content including those keywords. This method of serving Ads means that a media buyer's Ad may be seen on thousands of web sites that happen to contain the keywords being used. These methods, although widely used in social media web sites, do not accurately target Ads to the interest of end users, which may not be related to selected keywords but rather to the points of discussions typically called also memes. The rise of social media means that there are millions of conversations going on at any time. Those conversations evolve into multiparty (multi-site) memes. Often these memes can be very beneficial to one or more brands, even if the memes are negative.
Marketers would be very much interested to launch ads targeted against these memes, but today no method or system exists to identify memes amongst the millions of conversations and to target Ads against those memes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for the development of an automated method and system for targeted advertising against memes, which would be more specific to the interests of end users.